Gaia: La venganza de mi Alma
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Un emocionante viaje a Ciudad Domino Yu gi oh! revelara una terrible venganza... misterio, dudas y algo de romance yaoi.Saca tu espada, embarcate con Yami faraon y sus subditos hacia la misteriosa isla de Gaia...SetoXJoey LenxHoro


**"Gaia: La venganza de mi Alma"**

**Shaman King**

**By Aika Asakura**

_Lo de siempre Shaman King no me pertenece esto lo hago por puro amor al arte y a esto chicos nn_

_asi que ni se les ocurra demandarme por que quien continuara con la historia despues TTTT_

_!Espero que les gustes! Asi que disfrutenla!Es un Shonen-ai (Yaoi)! para los reprimidos que esten leyendo ._

**Càp.1: "Memories"**

Un atardecer de oscuros mantos se desplazaban en aquel cielo nuevo al cobijo de nuestras cabezas, tanto tiempo en alta mar te hace añorar los pequeños detalles que ignoras cuando pisas tierra. Y ahí estaba yo después de un agotador viaje en la elegante embarcación de su majestad, vimos tierra. El vigía, un chico de complexión delgada era, quien eufórico transmitía la noticia a los tripulantes del barco:

-¡Tierra¡tierra¡hemos llegado a tierra!

Fue cuando cruce mi mirada con el verdor a lo lejos, el hermoso tono dorado del sol abrigando aquellas montañas llenas de energía, agradables olores, vibra, amor... de vida.

La desembarcación fue casi de inmediato, a no menos de unas tres leguas de distancia los marineros lanzaron pequeñas lanchas al agua para inspeccionar el virginal y paradisíaco terreno, por nuestra parte y la de los demás acompañantes de su majestad permanecíamos quietos, algunos por recato, otros por pudor, sin embargo en mi caso, no se como explicarlo, era por atracción, fascinación por aquel sitio, cada parte de mi ser latía, se sonrojaba ante aquella maravilla; Mi estomago sintió vuelcos extraños en su boca y mi corazón corría a mil por hora, de no ser que se trataba de una región desconocida, juraría que me había enamorado de esa perfecta pieza de Gaia-.

La noche era calurosa, sofocante, la luna en su trono vanidosa se ocultaba tras espesos mantos negándole a cada fervoroso caminante su plateada luz. El viento permanecía intacto, sin brisa, o correntadas, parecía ausente, solo el molesto sudor de la tierra caliente, cual vapor expedido del suelo, imperaba en la dormida colina Fumbari, especialmente en cierta pensión de huéspedes.

Tranquilidad, si reinaba paz en el enorme caserón envuelto en las tinieblas de la noche, estático en el poder del cazador de sueños.

Sin embargo, leves quejidos de angustia, rabia y desesperación irrumpieron la estética de esa tranquila noche y el sordo sonido de movimientos torpes acompañaron a aquellos delirios. Uno de los huéspedes de la pensión, sufría en el silencio de las sombras, gemía en la privacidad de sus sueños, luchaba en el olvido de recuerdos ajenos y una copiosa capa de sudor resaltaba en su blanco rostro, gotitas del agua salada deleitantes se deslizaban en los mechones claroscuros del personaje, mojaban la yutaka blanca que llevaba puesta. Su cuerpo...

La nana somnolienta de una posible despedida mortal resuenan en mi mente, la culpabilidad destroza mi corazón, esta angustia y furia causan el derrame de mis lagrimas, no encuentro la razón por la que me inculpan, por la que me dan castigo, no encuentro entre cielo y tierra pecado infame que me manche, entonces por que estoy aquí, en este abandono, en la frialdad de una celda... ¿por que? Si yo jamás odie, intento saber, intento aferrarme al valor, pero resulta que mis ojos no saben fingir, solo quiero vivir y te muestras sordos a mis preguntas.

Solamente deseo vivir donde se vende algo de compasión para saciar esta fría soledad, tener sueños de amor pues deseo dormir esta angustia, deseo regresar a esa libertad sin cadenas, ver ese amanecer dorado en las montañas, el cálido contacto de sus rayos en mi piel al bañarme en las cristalinas aguas del manantial.

Sin embargo solo un tipo de estatura alta de cabellos rubios y mirada frívola entra por la hedionda puerta de mi prisión, oigo sus pasos, se que ha llegado la hora y su falsa voz de arlequín responde con preguntas, que me son absurdas, las dudas de mi cabeza.

-¿Deseas confesión? – Lo que quiero es saber la razón por la cual estoy aquí¿por qué Set no responde?

-¡Hijo mío! No tengas temor al amor de nuestro Creador, el será misericordioso contigo simplemente haz una buena confesión – No, conozco bien sus artimañas se que quiere que confiese para tener base con que sentenciarme, pero no será así, ya que permanezco mudo.

Gaitas, violines y los mas exquisitos acordeones silenciaron mi razón.

Y no respondo, ni siquiera alzo mis ojos por encima suyo, y el murmullo y poca insistencia en mi acto de contrición me aseguran por su parte la absolución, a pesar del no arrepentimiento, puesto que antes de que me despidan de este plano material no me permitiré olvidar tu traición, tu abandono, antes de ser consumido en las injusticias justas de su majestad dejare segura a mi descendencia como buen padre. Set tu pagarás.

Antes de cerrar eternamente mis ojos veré mi vida pasar, cada sensación, sentimiento, gloria y humillación desfilaran ante mí, tantos sueños por cumplir - me toman por la fuerza me arrastran a la que será mi morada, mi ultimo lecho en Gaia, es acallada mi garganta, me violentan y lo sabes, lo ves, sin embargo callas ¿por qué callas, responde Set ¿por qué?. Si solo he dado amor a los míos, si solo he deseado vivir con pasión todo lo que hago... pero tu no entiendes esto ¿verdad? Tus empedernidas pupilas azules no son capaz de ver mas allá de la ambición ¡Mas allá de esa maldita ambición!.

Hemos llegado, me dejan caer y cansado intento gritar mientras a lo lejos oigo los monótonos rezos que retintinean a tu par, ahí estas quieto de brazos cruzados con la mirada clavada en mi cuerpo, y aun así no das respuesta a mi por que. furioso me incorporo e intento gritar, pero nuevamente me toman por los hombros y me cubren los ojos, el manto es oscuro, grueso, no quieren que vea mi propia injusticia, a mi verdugo, la cruel realidad de la humanidad, sin embargo, dejo de forcejear de poner resistencia, se que ha llegado mi fin, este fin y lo que me queda es alzar mi gallardía y llamar a mi confesor, al títere del rey para una santa confesión:

-Confieso que ame y creí en Dios de pobres, justo y moral... – sonó mi enronquecida voz audible a todos dentro del camarote de castigos.

-¡Sé absuelto de toda culpa en esta vida y en la otra quedas libre de pecados hijo mío¡In dómines de...! – Santiguó y fue ahí mi oportunidad de rasgar con la santa mano del cura mi vendaje y verte directamente los ojos y con mi ultimo suspiro de vida Grite...

-¡Me Vengaré y todo el mal que me hagas yo te lo devolveré!

Una poderosa expulsión de poder...

-Ajas, ajas – ella no suele despertar tan abruptamente de sus sueños, pero nuevamente esa emanación de poder hacía vibrar las cuentas de su rosario azul; Sus pupilas de profunda mirada oscura temblaban ante la magnitud de ese poder espiritual, como sucedía hace unas semanas atrás, lo misterioso era que el ente dueño de ese impactante poder solía emerger en parte de la noche y muy especialmente al filo del amanecer.. Entrecerró su mirada, aquella energía había desaparecido una vez antes de que ella pudiese identificarla.

-Debe ser muy astuto... bueno no importa – e inmediato retorno a su ansiado lecho – para la próxima no escapara de Anna Kyoyama - musito al continuar su dormir, lejos de sabe que el poseedor de tan magnifico poderío reside en su propio hogar envuelto en sábanas mojadas por la angustia de sus pesadillas, el reclamo inquebrantable de su pasado.

El panorama de Fumbari Oka con el radiante sol en los cielos, pinta de colores y mucha picardía el ambiente de la pensión Asakura.

-¡Buen Provecho! – sonó un entusiasmado coro de jóvenes cómodamente sentados con sus rodillas dobladas y pies cruzados.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosa tímida sonriente, saborea su propia sazón, contenta del disfrute de los demás por el sabor de la comida preparada por ella, en especial de el del chico de cabellos castaños con audífonos naranjas en la cabeza, quien disfruta del desayuno junto a doña Anna, la exigente, pero encantadora prometida de este.

-Podrías servirme un poco más Tamara - motivo un chico de cabellos largos castaños y similar faz encantadora al del consentido de la chica, al verla tan sumida en la tonta sonrisita de su hermano gemelo, con su ensoñador tono de voz.

-¡Je! – una pequeña gotita deslizo por la cabeza rosa de la niña junto a una latente venita en su sien – es tamao, joven Hao.

-Como sea, pero podrías servirme un poco mas de comida – sin importancia respondió al cerrar sus ojos, cuando...

-¡es mío! – interrumpió cierta voz chillona en la conversación casi silenciosa de los dos.

-¡no pienso discutirlo contigo puercoespín! – recibía aseveraciones el primero.

-¡Grksss! Suelta este pescado ahora mismo niño mimado o – alterado contestaba con alto tono de voz.

-¡Grksss! No lo haré – entre dientes retó el chico de cabello violáceo.

-¡Ahs! Otra vez peleando – derrotado comento el pequeño visitante del caserón – no pueden dejar de pelear por una vez durante el desayuno – vio con reproche a sus amigos quienes ya estaban jalándose de las ropas por la ultima ración de pescado enmarañados en su típica discusión de las mañana.

-¡Suéltalo! – repitió el bicolor.

-¡Grksss! – respondió el chino quien tenía pendiendo de su palillo el motivo de su confrontación - ¡es mío!

-¡Grksss¡Rentado Suéltalo! – forcejeo Horokeu al dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su delgado y pequeño amigo provocando una dolorosa caída.

¡Tin¡Tuin! Reboto la porción de pescado en el plato del mayor de los Asakura:

-¡Gracias Tamako! – abrió su boca y fin al pedazo de carne ante la resentida expectativa de todos, en especial de:

-¡AH¡HAO TE COMISTE LA ULTIMA RACIÓN DE PESCADO! ÒoÓ – gritaron el par de shamanes enojados mientras señalaban al mencionado el cual sonrió con su usual cinismo dispuesto a contestar cuando cierta aura rojiza proveniente del hermoso cuerpo de la prometida de su hermano reprimió sus intenciones.

-... 00... – un eterno minuto de espera por el seguro regaño de la rubia la cual termino su desayuno, dio gracias e incorporo de su lugar y sin voltear a ver a nadie dijo en un enfadado tono:

-Tamao apresúrate necesito que me acompañes a cumplir unas diligencias – la rosada movió su cabeza en pos afirmativo – Len, Horo, Hao – los tres tensaron su cuerpo sudando a mas no poder temerosos por el insoportable castigo de Anna, no sería la primera vez que ella los castigase a decir vedad después que termino el torneo de shamanes llegaban en esas visitas de dos meses durante las vacaciones a la pensión, ganándose varios regaños y castigos de Anna gracias a sus jugarretas en especial Horohoro.

-Cumplirán con sus deberes de la semana, Hao lavara los platos, fregara el piso de la sala, el comedor y barrera el patio; Horohoro y Len asearán las habitaciones, lavaran la ropa y harán las compras del almuerzo e Yoh – su jovial sonrisa se turbó al empezar a sudar igual que sus amigos – Asearás el desván, doblarás la ropa cuando este seca y lavaras los baños – concluyó al dirigirse a las escaleras con la mirada preocupada de su prometido clavada en su espalda.

El incómodo silencio entre los chicos se discreto con una helada brisa, el invierno ya daba señales de vida después de tantas noches calurosas.

-TTTT yo quería mas pescado – gimió Horohoro.

-¡Que fastidio! – volvió a tomar su lugar el llamado Len.

-¡muh! - se limito a sonreír el gemelo de Yoh.

-¡Ahs! – cansado suspiro Manta.

-¡Es tamao! – preocupada finalizo Tamao quedito hacia Hao.

Al rato en el centro de Tokio, dos jovencitas caminan sin dirección especial una tras la otra.

-Señorita Anna podría decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos – con cierta timidez pregunto la chica rosa, afligida por la postura de Anna, era evidente algo le perturbaba a la sacerdotisa.

-¡Tamao!- llamo recibiendo un simple si por respuesta dijo – necesito que busques a una persona con tu tablilla de adivinación – continuando con su caminata.

-¿A una persona señorita? – intrigada pregunto.

-Así es - se detuvo volteando a verla - a un poderoso Shaman.

Por otro lado a la salida de la pensión Asakura:

-No se porque siempre me ponen a hacer los mandados contigo, eres insoportable – con cierta molestia aludió Horohoro.

-¡muh! – respondió su acompañante recordando preocupado el incidente de hace rato.

----- Flash Back-----

Cumpliendo formalmente con sus deberes los jóvenes aseaban los cuartos principales de la pensión. Bueno al menos uno de ellos si

-Horohoro – sacudió al bicolor que plácido dormitaba – Horohoro – volvió a llamar.

-¡eh! No quiero dormir un poco más Pilika hoy no iré a la escuela – la venita en la sien del chino, ya no era vena y su puño exageraba su anatomía:

-¡COMPLETO IDIOTA DESPIERTA¡ajas¡ajas! – gritó en el oído del Shaman de hielo aventándolo del futon.

-¿Qué pasa? – hizo pucheritos - ¿por qué tanto gritas Len? – agrego frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Imbécil quieres que Anna te regañe por dormirte en los futones que se supone tienes que acomodar! – gruño señalando el lecho.

-¿dormir? Lo lamento pero no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en ningún momento Ù.Ú

-¡Mismísimo tonto! Si te acabo de despertar como puedes decir que no recuerdas haberte quedado dormido- le jaloneo de las ropas aproximando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-No recordándolo – musito Horohoro con la mirada ensombrecida viendo directamente las gemas doradas de Len. Ambos sintieron una punzada en su corazón, una sensación extraña. De pronto Len se vio reflejado en esas pupilas oscuras y el mundo desapareció, el estar sumido en la mirada de su amigo lo llenaba de paz de una tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado, sin embargo más allá de la paz brindada sentía una angustia dolorosa en su corazón como cuando estaba luchando contra los ideales de su padre, cuando estaba peleando por conservar sus propios sueños sin ser consumido en las tinieblas y supo que ese dolor no era suyo si no del chico que tenía agarrado de las ropas.

-¡Horohoro! – replico con deseos de abrazar al chico y querer evitar que este fuese consumido por esa traicionera sensación, cuando:

-¡Hey ustedes dos dejen de ... – era Hao quien llegaba a regañarles por los gritos, pero al ver la estática escenita tan comprometedora alzó su ceja derecha.

-Vaya pero vean que tenemos aquí ¡eh! – de inmediato Len dejo caer de espalda a Horokeu sintiéndose abochornado.

-¡oye eso dolió! – se quejo Horohoro.

-Así que romanceando en horas de trabajo Len Tao – proliferó el castaño.

-No digas tonterías Hao, a poco crees que me fijaría en un puercoespín descerebrado como este – respondió Len tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible ante las locas suposiciones del Asakura.

-¿A quién llamas descerebrado? El hecho que no sea bueno con ciertas cosas complicadas no quiere decir que sea un descerebrado, tengo mis neuronas como todos – se defendió el Ainu ofendido por la aseveración del Tao, ignorado el comentario del Asakura.

-Si tu lo dices – extendió su oración el castaño con la malicia a flor de tono. Se encamino a la cocina – pero dejen de estar gritando les aseguro que ambos se quieren mucho .

Eso si lo escucho el bicolor sintiendo arder sus mejillas al igual que el chinito.

-"¡HAOOOO!"

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

El suceso le preocupaba por el hecho de sentirse en ese instante uno con Horo, de haber compartido con el Ainu, quien al parecer no le daba importancia al hecho, esa horrible sensación de angustia si este siempre lucía despreocupado, lleno de vida, feliz. Entonces.

-¡Grksss! No puedes decir algo mas que no sea ¡muh! "Len" – reprochó.

-¡Muju! – musito sin dejar sus pensamiento de lado.

-..UU

Ambos se dirigían a hacer las compras para el almuerzo aunque aún no habían terminado con sus deberes, sabían que ante todo la sacerdotisa preguntaría por la comida. Al llegar al supermercado, uno de ellos saco la lista de compras.

-haber aquí dice: arroz, verduras, kishimen , kamaboko, cebolleta, te, galletas Yatsuhashi – dictaba Horohoro a su compañero quien debía estar depositando los productos en la carretilla de compras – ¡Muhr! tendremos que ir por estas galletas al supermercado de la ciudad, Len – volteó para encontrare que su amigo le observaba con cierto interés.

-¡Glups¿Len? – vio como esas hermosas pupilas doradas le fulminaban sin perder detalle de su rostro _– ahora se como se siente un animal de zoológico_

-Necesitamos hablar Horohoro – pronunció.

-¿eh¿Sobre que? – ahora si estaba nervioso el chino se aproximaba poco a poco a su persona - ¡Glups! Len – sin embargo este no parecía escucharlo; Len deseaba entrar en ese sentimiento tan agradable y a la vez tan perturbador que le concedía el Ainu.

-¡Buenos días chicos, les apetecería probar de estos **Go- Shiki mame**! – una esbelta adolescente de coleta castaña con una mini falda voladita de color verde y camiseta marinera blanca les ofrecía dulces de diferentes colores elegantemente colocados en un bandeja. Maravillando la mirada de Horokeu al reconocer loa apetecibles dulces.

-¡Go- Shiki mame! – pronunció Len con monotonía al ver a su amigo escapar de su contacto al devorar enérgicamente los famosos dulcecitos.

-Si... son muy sabrosas – sonrió Horohoro al tomar uno de ellos, uno amarillo – ten estoy seguro que este te gustará.

Vio con desconfianza el caramelo, a él no le gustaba mucho que digamos los dulces, menos los de Japón con esa gastronomía tan característica.

-¡No seas tonto y comételo! – replico Horohoro al tomar el caramelo en su manos y ponerlo delante de la boca del Tao – a ver di "Ah" – avergonzando al chino y a la chica que miraba encantada a la pareja.

-¡Deja eso! – arrebató el dulce de las manos del Ainu y lo metió a su boca. La endulzada capa amarilla del caramelo tenía un sabor acidito y agradable casi como.

-Es de limón chino¿te gusta? – pregunto Horokeu al llevar otros dulces a su cavidad.

-¡Muju! – desconcertado respondió ¿cómo sabría el Shaman de hielo que le gustaría el dulce?

-Otra vez con monosílabos Len – reprochó, otorgándose la mirada del Tao.

-Vamos tenemos que comprar los dulces de Anna – se encaminó Len hacia la salida.

-Un momento – guiño la chaqueta de Horohoro – ten es un obsequio de Kyoto –extendió un boleto de lotería.

-¿Obsequio? – tomo el boleto.

-¡Sip! La empresa de Higashiyama, Kyoto esta promocionando los riquísimos dulces de la antigua capital, es por ello que a cada consumidor japonés se le esta obsequiando boletos para que participen en la grandiosa rifa de pasajes de avión, muebles, cajas de caramelo, computadora, etc.

-¡Fantástico! Len no tomarás uno, son gratis, imagínate si ganamos algo – replico emocionado.

-Si por supuesto una oportunidad entre un millón, ya déjate de boberías Hoto hoto y vámonos - concluyo el chino con hastió al salir de la tienda de mercado siguiéndole el Ainu, no sin antes tomar los dos boletos amablemente ofrecidos por la impulsadora.

POV – Horokeu

No se lo que me sucede últimamente he estado muy distraído con todo lo que me rodea y aunque suene algo tonto, tengo un poco de temor¿qué a qué le temo? Pues, no lo sé... no estoy muy seguro. De repente siento que me desvanezco en la nada y no logro recordar que me pasa, ni mucho menos evitarlo, de repente puedo estar entrenando o cumpliendo con los deberes que la odiosa prometida de Yoh me pone ha hacer y de luego (?) ¡no tengo idea!. Se que el tiempo transcurre, sin embargo no soy consciente de lo que me sucede, no concientizo mi actos, es como si me borraran la cinta. ¡Grksss!... creo que dejaré de comer tanto Tofu¡Wuakala¡Si de por si es horrible!

-"Hoto Hoto" Me esta poniendo atención – escucho el alarido furioso de ... ¿Len? – parpadeo un par de veces y percibí sus manos sobre mis hombros sujetándome fuertemente, tanto es mi sorpresa de tenerlo tan cerca de mi amigo que ignoro por completo el hecho que me llamo Hoto Hoto - ¡Oh rayos, no otra vez me! – se que dije eso en voz alta lo que captó la atención del chino.

-¿A qué te refieres con otra vez? - me cuestiono con esa frívola mirada que tiene tan llena de arrogancia, misterio, pretensión, dorada¿tan bella?

Alzó su ceja en modo de interrogatorio y me aproxima hacia él suavemente. ¿Un momento desde cuando Len tiene ese tipo de acercamiento conmigo?

-Has estado muy pensativo últimamente – replico en forma lastimera y eso si que me preocupa más de lo que estoy. Primero por que aún no estoy seguro , valga la redundancia, de lo que me esta pasando, se que soy despistado y toda la cosa, pero llegar al extremo de quedarme completamente dormido entre oficios sin darme cuenta ¡es el colmo! Y segundo que no es la primera vez que el chino me sorprende en mis ensimismamiento sino que últimamente se ha comportado de una manera muy "extraña" fuera de lo normal.

-Len ...- susurro al sentir que su casi aproximación se va convirtiendo en un ¿abrazo¡Stop¡Alto¡Momento!. Siento arder mis mejillas y un enorme vació oprime mi estómago, estoy nervioso, con el corazón dando mas de un vuelco en mi pecho. ¡Fantástico! No solo estoy confundido con mi casi semi inconsciencia entre horas, sino que no tengo ni IDEA de que rayos me esta pasando con Len; Bueno veamos el es mi amigo, SI, mi amigo, uno de los mejores aparte de Yoh, aunque este no tiene esos lindo ojitos dorados de Len, su fastidioso hermano que por más arrogante, soberbio y pretencioso que se crea ¡Nunca! Se verá tan bien como se ve Len sobre todo con ese porte de niño perfecto, bueno Hao no están amigo mío que digamos (¬¬) de Manta, el chiquitín puede tener cerebro, sin embargo jamás la astucia de Len; Ryu, el moreno de Chocolove, Fausto esta medio loco, pero que va (p) Len lo está más. Sino me creen, díganme quien en su sano juicio le da por¿seguirme con su FILOSA cuchilla en mano por toda la pensión cuando le robo leche de su bote¿quién come durazno con un bote de leche al lado¿quién toma mas de 12 botecitos de leche al día¿quién está tan obsesionado con la leche? "Len" (he argumentado); Lyserg, el inglecito es todo un caballero, buen mozo y gentil, aunque la frialdad, molestia y solitaria actitud del Chino resultan mas agradable... he de agregar que...

-¡Ji,ji,ji! Por fin lo encuentro – Yoh interrumpe mi pensamientos que por cierto, todo esta negro, oscuro. No siento mis pies, mi cuerpo...

-"Horo Horo" – escucho el nombre mencionar a lo lejos, llama a alguien y no se a quién. Pues no tengo tiempo de averiguar pequeñeces, ahora lo más importante es encontrar a quien estoy buscando, a ese que me traiciono y arrebato la vida, a Set.

Esa noche la recuerdo como si fuese ayer mismo. Una furiosa tormenta azotaba los ventanales de madera de mi castillo, el lugar resultaba quejumbroso, vació con cierto azabache en sus entornos en penumbras en ocasiones iluminados por el resplandor de los relámpagos, a mi no me preocupaba nada mas que ver a ...¿Quién¿Quién me está esperando con tanta urgencia? Subo apresurado con mi ropas rempapadas las enormes escaleras de piedra del salón, se que esta arriba y que una comisión de soldados vienen tras mío, todos enviados por parte de su majestad, el faraón Yami, para llevarme a su presencia seguro – suponía yo – para alguna consulta referente a los nativo de la isla, pero era mas importante ver aquella persona y ...

-"Horo Horo" – otra vez esa voz.

Quiero que despierte que vuelva en sí. El muy tonto no pudo desmayarse así por así. No.

-"Horo Horo" – escucho la voz de Yoh preocupada llamándolo, mientras yo permanezco intacto sin emitir un solo movimiento o sonido. Preocupado, si y se que con alterarme y jalonear el cuerpo del Ainu como lo esta haciendo Yoh no le devolverá la conciencia.

-Yoh, déjalo con sacudirlo de esa manera no lograras nada es mejor llamar a Fausto para que le examine – apartó al castaño con lentitud e insisto e que llame a Fausto para que revise a Horo y así lo hace, dejándome solo en la habitación que supuestamente limpiábamos antes de los distracciones del Ainu.

-Bien... – Dijo al desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Vamos estúpido Shaman de hielo¡despierta! – me dejó llevar por mis nerviosos, lo admito no me agrada para nada la idea de ver al cabeza hueca de Hoto Hoto en ese estado siento que el mundo se me viene en cima, es una sensación tan espeluznante que no deseo seguir sintiéndola, si tan solo supiese que es lo que le esta sucediendo, antes del torneo de shamanes no se comportaba así y esto que salía con sus tonterías que me sacan de quicio, aun con esto es capaz de intranquilizarme - ¡Vamos Hoto Hoto¡Despierta! – insisto queriendo que mi voz llegue a esa nada que le adsorbe a esa maldad que lo llama. Siento su cuerpo se esta poniéndose frío¿será mi imaginación? Pero toda la habitación es invadida por una fuerte ráfaga fría que emerge de Horo Horo ¿Cómo?

¡Su cuerpo se congela! Es como si muriese poco... a poco... ¡No! Siento que mi corazón se acelera cada vez mas, la absurda suposición de Horokeu muer... ¡No! No puedo permitirlo e inmediato me quito la frazada que por suerte lleva al cuello y la coloco alrededor suyo - ¡Horo Horo! – intento llamarlo a ver si así despierta, pero nada su cuerpo se enfría más. No quiero verlo así¡ No! todo mi ser se estremece temeroso de lo que pueda ocurrir ,el Ainu no es para estar así tan quieto lo sé, por que este mismo sentimiento de miedo por su pérdida la sentí aquel día en el torneo de los shamanes cuando él iba a ser impactado por aquel poder por parte de uno de los hombres de Hao, no tenía que pensarlo dos veces, solo importaba salvar proteger la vida de mi amigo, protegerlo.

-¡Horo Horo! – vuelvo a llamarlo y siento como unas intrusas líneas cálidas de agua salda mojan mis mejillas. Estoy llorando, pero...

-¡Muhr¡Tengo hambre¿Por qué gritas Rentado? – lo escuchó decir con su habitual tono de diversión al restregarse los ojos.

Abrió sus ojos, su cálida mirada oscura – sin exagerar – a llenado de calidez el ambiente y de un enorme alivio a mi corazón. Si, lo se, dirán: la típica historia de "no sé que siento por él" "me siento extraño a su lado" " me provoca sensaciones que nunca mas he sentido" ¡Bla, bla, bla! Pues no, suelo ser más práctico en este tipo de cosas y detesto andar perdiendo el tiempo con boberías de colegiala Y si estoy enamorado del Ainu y siento un gran alivio que haya despertado.

Continuara...

Nota: . Si... ¿que les parece¿esta interesante¿es muy aburrido?

Por favor cualquier duda, sugerencia u amenaza seràn bien recibidas... no olviden dejar sus reviews...

Voz: Aikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aika-chan: O.o ¿nani?

Voz: este baka quiere que lo haga suavecito

Aika-chan: o.o ¿nani?

Voz2: Vamos que dificil puede ser... si es solo que la pongas con mas delicadeza

Aika-chan: n-nUU chicos creo que no deberian decir ese tipo de cosas enfrente de nuestros lectores

Voz2¿por que no? si yo solo quiero que no sea tan brusco conmigo TT TT

Voz: -.- no lo soy

Voz2: que si

Voz: que no

Voz2: que si

etc... entre si y no

Aika-chan: Mejor los dejamos... ustedes no olviden dejar su reviews... se que esta algo largito mejoraremos ello... !Owariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
